


I Will Remember Us

by mon_dieu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 2k, Activism, Admiration, Christmas present, College Student Amis de l'ABC, Courfeyrac (Mention Only), Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Politics, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, but i just - didn't - write it, half this fic is R gushing abt how great E is, i might upload it later tho, like rly, there was supposed to be a sad ending, totally unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_dieu/pseuds/mon_dieu
Summary: "We met atThe end of the world,And satHand in hand asThe stars went out"Grantaire wakes up to a god-like being by his side. What do you do when all of your dreams come true?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grangratree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grangratree/gifts).



> Hiya kids  
> This is a veeeeery belated Christmas gift for Kjersti. I hope you like it!  
> A little disclaimer: The vast majority of this was written when I had only been in the fandom for a week, so if some of the details are off, that is probably why.

Grantaire’s eyes fluttered open, being woken up by the soft light shining in through the curtains. The light that would usually feel like the stars trying to blind him with their brightness, wasn’t as pressing now. He had barely had anything to drink last night, as he was too enraptured by the boy that was currently sleeping next to him.

Courfeyrac had somehow managed to drag the stoic leader out to a party, an activity the leader of Les Amis l’ABC usually avoided. Les Amis l’ABC was a student organization that worked to make the world better, be it through speeches or protests, with Enjolras at the helm. The leader who was so often adorned in red, spoke with enough charisma, enthusiasm, and intensity to convince even a cynic like Grantaire to join them. Grantaire had been pining over him for almost two years, but he didn’t act before the previous night. He was happy he did.

 

Grantaire looked over at the young man next to him. He had always found Enjolras to be beautiful, the image of the god Apollo himself. His face was chiselled, but still had softer edges to it. His skin looked like it might have been carved from marble, and his golden curls framed his face. He had deep blue eyes that exuded power and determination, and a confidence to match. That was the Enjolras he usually saw, but the one sleeping beside him was a much softer edition of the man he had admired for so long.

 

His skin still looked like marble, but the curls softened his look. The usually entrancing eyes were still closed in his sleep, and he was breathing calmly. There were no bright colours to distract him from the soft skin, and the beautiful expanse of his bare chest. He looked like he was taken straight out of an indie film, and Grantaire felt undeserving of viewing this brilliance so closely. He took Enjolras’ hand, and let his thumb run across the back of it.

Suddenly the slow pace of breathing hitched, and Grantaire let go of his hand. Enjolras looked like an angel, and he didn’t want to disturb his slumber. To his surprise, Enjolras didn’t wake up. Instead he turned his body, still blissfully asleep, towards Grantaire’s and cuddled closer, resting his head upon his chest. Grantaire was sure his heart skipped a beat, but was quick to put his arm around the other boy.

 

Enjolras’ skin felt cool to the touch, and Grantaire realized his body may have been seeking out warmth. He pulled the duvet over them, and he heard Enjolras sigh contentedly. Why was his Apollo always so cold, Grantaire wondered. He supposed it was a good thing, because if he could offer anything to Enjolras, it was heat. He was never as brilliant as the blonde boy, but he could always be there to support him. He believed in Enjolras. If anyone could fix this dreadful world, it was him.

He looked at his hands. Compared to Enjolras, he was different in every sense. His chest was broader, and his skin was not as soft. It was the same with his hands, rougher, broader, and warmer than Enjolras’. If he wanted to be poetic about it, he supposed they completed one another. He was rough were Enjolras was soft, relaxed where Enjolras was determined. The other boy was a flame, and he was waiting for it to consume him entirely.

 

While Enjolras was a fire when he was conscious, he was but a candle when he slept. He was soft and inviting, long eyelashes resting on his rosy cheeks, lips plump and slightly parted. Grantaire could not recall a time before this, wherein he had seen Enjolras so relaxed. He was usually bursting with energy over a new project, be that angry or joyous; or quiet and studious, yet somehow always tense.   
  
Enjolras' eyelids fluttered, and he moaned. It seemed like Prince Charming was waking up, ready to escape on his white horse. Once Enjolras opened his eyes, he saw no disdain, nor annoyance. He saw happiness, and that smoke of sleep that was still resting in their bones. Enjolras moved his body up a little, so he could hide his face in the crook of Grantaire's neck. He pressed a kiss to the painter's neck, and R could feel his face heating up.  


  
"Good morning, handsome." Enjolras muttered. Grantaire was about to hit him with a "I bet you say that to all the guys you wake up cuddling naked with", but he could barely think it without his stomach turning uneasy.   
  
"You stole the words right out of my mouth." Grantaire mumbled softly, and he heard Enjolras' chuckle. "Good morning, Apollo."

  
  
At this Enjolras leaned back and turned his head to look at Grantaire, gaze curious, like he was looking at Grantaire for the first time in his life. Perhaps even in their two years of being acquaintances, this was the first time Enjolras looked at him properly.

“I never noticed that you had freckles before.” Enjolras said, using his thumb to graze over the light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and nose.

 

“Barely.” Grantaire mumbled in response.

“I like them. They are lovely.” Enjolras met his gaze. “Your eyes have a little green in them. Light brown with green. They look almost hazel.” He paused. “What a beautiful colour.”

 

Grantaire smiled and lowered his head a bit. He had no idea how to react to all this positive attention, so his instinct told him to hide, and wait for it to pass.

“Why are you hiding from me, R? You have nothing to be afraid of.” Enjolras placed his hand on Grantaire’s chin, feeling the coarse stubble there, and softly lifted his head so they were face-to-face. Enjolras leaned forward so their foreheads touched, and smiled. “I have always thought you were beautiful, Grantaire. So now that I have you all to myself, I want to see all of you. Every detail, so I can remember you, and how perfect you are.”

 

“Remember me? Are you going somewhere?” Grantaire’s arms that were wrapped around Enjolras tightened their grip unconsciously. Enjolras laughed a little.

“No, I am not. And neither are you, I do not permit it.” Enjolras kissed him. Grantaire thought it was just as amazing as the first time they shared a kiss. “What I mean is, I want to experience more from life. I get tunnel-vision and I barely look at the people around me, when I am working on something. I want to remember you, all of you, to help me return to reality. And for you to be there, to remind me to experience the world, instead of just existing in it.”

Grantaire knew full and well that Enjolras was asking for more in this moment than an opportunity to study his face. There was a proposition hidden within those pretty words, and Grantaire wanted to accept more than anything else.

 

“You want me around to remind you to wake up and smell the flowers? Are you sure you don’t want someone else for that? Someone who actually appreciates the flowers, instead of making a sarcastic comment about them?” Grantaire replied.

He wondered why his brain decided to supply Enjolras with a way out. It would break him if Enjolras found someone else after the night they spent together. He supposed he didn’t think he was good enough for him. A look of hurt flashed over Enjolras eyes quickly, as if he had heard his internal monologue. Maybe he did. He could add it to his list of pros, or technically his list of ‘why Enjolras is the most perfect human being I have ever met’. Number 135: Is telepathic.

 

“As much as I know you love your humour, R, I don’t believe you would. I think in some way we both want the world to change, but we have different solutions to this issue. I see everything in great lines and as countries and politics and war. You see people, way better than I ever have. You notice the changes in people around you, and want to make sure they are alright, and your aware of signals I may never learn to perceive. But I noticed you, and I want to open my eyes further. Perhaps I can help open your eyes to my perspective as well.” Enjolras soft voice, with that hint of huskiness brought on by sleep, enthralled Grantaire.

Enjolras knew how to hold speeches and how to convince crowds. Everything he said sounded correct. Grantaire had wished the world would be a better place, but he had abandoned his idealism and hope when he had given up years ago. His way of helping was to attempt to make his friends’ lives a bit less shit on a day-to-day basis. Listen to them, give them a drink and a shoulder to cry on, assist them in tasks they needed him on.

 

While Enjolras in bed with him, asking him if he wanted to be his, was more than he could ever have wished for, a part of his brain was afraid. His anxiety wondering if he was using his gifts of persuasion to win him over, and hurt him in the end. He didn’t want to listen. His head always tried to warn him about people. ‘They will leave you’, ‘they don’t really care’, ‘they are using you’, ‘you are worthless’, ‘you’ll never receive love’. He was working on getting better, and he knew it was simply his anxiety and depression working together to destroy him. He was trying not to care. He broke the silence.

“Is that your extreme roundabout way of asking me out? Perhaps you should be a poet instead of a revolutionary. I can barely see from the clouds of pretty words that surround your statements sometimes.”

 

“It was indeed. It was my way to ask if you would be mine. But of course, if you are to be mine, I have to be yours as well. Could you accept me?” Enjolras eyes were pleading, as if rejecting him was even an option.

“Of course, I would be a fool to say no. So you can permit it?” Grantaire smiled widely.

 

“Permit what, R?” Enjolras sent him a questioning gaze.

“My feelings. Me, being absolutely, madly in love with you. And that I have been since the moment I first saw you.” Grantaire almost wanted to hide again. All these emotions, shoved to the surface so quickly. It was difficult to deal with, but he had already decided not to listen, so he didn’t lower his head. Enjolras’ eyes filled with glee and a warm expression of love.

 

“Only if you allow me to return the favour. I think I would have been yours no matter if you said no. I think in some way, I already was.”

Grantaire leaned forward and kissed his now boyfriend. It felt as if his heart was ready to burst, and he managed to shove all the bad thoughts into a dark corner of his brain. He kissed his way over Enjolras’ cheek, jaw, and started kissing down his neck.

 

“Your beard tickles.” Enjolras giggled. Grantaire hadn’t shaved for a couple of days, so something akin to a beard was really starting to form.

“I am going to end up scratching that perfect marble skin.” Grantaire mumbled, but made not attempts at stopping.

 

“I don’t mind. Maybe I could use some marks.” Enjolras smiled. Grantaire saw this as a challenge and found a spot on the junction between his neck and shoulder and bit down gently. Staying in the same place, biting and sucking to create a hickey.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have said that.” He laughed to himself. He had several love bites from the night before, but this was bigger. It was definitely going to leave a bruise.

 

“Well, you said you could use some marks, and I am always eager to please.” Grantaire smirked.

“Just kiss me, you fool.” Enjolras retorted, smiling widely. That I can do, Grantaire thought. He moved so Enjolras was lying on his back, and he closed the distance between them. He was unsure if he would ever tire of Enjolras’ lips. He felt as if he was being blessed with every kiss, so perhaps the god comparison was fitting.

 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Grantaire stated, feeling heady with Enjolras’ kisses.

“As much as I agree, we have that protest later. We have to leave in an hour or so. Sadly, we have to leave bed for that.” Enjolras pecked his lips.

“I wish you wouldn’t speak of the outside world. That we could stay in this wonderful dream, just a little longer.” Grantaire sighed. He brushed away a stray lock of hair from Enjolras’ face. “But I suppose you are right. Justice calls.”

 

“Trust me, my dearest R. This is not a dream.” Enjolras smiled. His hand ran down Grantaire’s side. “There is nothing stopping us from returning here _after_ the protest. I am not done exploring.”

His tone turned from completely innocent to suggestive, and Grantaire wasn’t even going to pretend he wasn’t affected.

“I am not turning that down, Apollo. Are you one to keep your promises?” Grantaire asked, although he suspected he already knew the answer.

“ _Always_.” He paused, climbing out of the bed. He stretched his arms above his head, as R shamelessly checked him out. “But long before that, I need a shower.”

Grantaire groaned, and flopped down on the bed once more. He noticed Enjolras pausing in the doorway of his ensuite bathroom.

“Care to join me?” He asked. His smile was that of a man who knew he would not be turned down.   

**Author's Note:**

> I just wasn't happy with the ending, so while this story is rounded off, there was supposed to be more. I may post the ending sometime later, but for now it will stay the way it is.
> 
> What did you think? If you find any typos or have any complaints about how I write the characters, please tell me. I live for comments, constructive criticism especially ^^
> 
> Love you lots ♥


End file.
